El viejo y el desierto
by angylopez
Summary: ¿Se imaginan a Tobitaka metido en un desierto con el entrenador Hibiki? ¿Que pasaria si el entrenador Hibiki estuviera molestando a Tobitaka? Este es un fic de humor.


Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Este fic es basado en el capitulo de la caricatura "las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy" del capitulo "terror en endsville" utilizando a Tobitaka y entrenador Hibiki como los personajes principales por cierto si no miran esta caricatura les voy a explicar en ese capitulo había como alguien que cantaba en algunas partes con un tono vaquero o algo así.

**El viejo y el desierto.**

Era un día normal para Seiya Tobitaka un chico de dieciséis años, el se dirigía hacia el asilo donde se encontraría con el entrenador Hibiki quien probaría su ramen para que el chico considerara que ya es un profesional, pero antes de irse necesitaba a alguien que se encargara del Rairaiken, para su suerte ahí se encontraban Endo y Goenji.

-¿Quieren cuidar mi negocio? –preguntó Tobitaka.

-Claro, porque no. –dijo muy entusiasmado Endo

-Muy bien solo no lo vayan a arruinar.

-Tranquilo no lo arruinaremos. –dijo no muy alegre Goenji-. ¿Verdad Endo?

-Cálmate no lo arruinare esta vez. –contestó Endo con la misma alegría de antes.

Como sea, me voy.

El chico se fue al asilo con el ramen que le había hecho al entrenador Hibiki pero cuando llego empezaron los problemas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Hibiki.

-Soy yo Tobitaka, su aprendiz en la cocina.

-¡Eres el Ghost Rider no te lleves mi alma aun tengo muchas chicas que conquistar! –Exclamó Hibiki muy asustado.

-No voy a llevarme su alma.

-¿Entonces que haces aquí? –preguntó Hibiki de una manera muy gruñona.

-Vine para que probara mi ramen. –contestó Tobitaka.

-No tengo tiempo para eso, mejor lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas. –dijo Hibiki para poder echar a sacar al chico de allí.

-Como quiera, me voy pero yo solo quería que probara mi ramen porque usted me enseño a cocinar, para mi eso es muy importante y hace años usted era mi héroe.

-¡Bien probare tú estúpido ramen!

-Gracias…. creo. –dijo Tobitaka algo confundido.

El entrenador Hibiki probó el ramen.

-¿Y bien? –pregunto desesperadamente el chico.

-No me gusta la mantequilla de maní y le falta hierro.

-Bueno si usted lo dice. –dijo Tobitaka con un tono depresivo.

-¿Quieres hacerme feliz? –preguntó el anciano-. Te llevare a mi lugar favorito para comer.

Después de explicarle los dos se fueron al estacionamiento para irse pero sucedió algo.

-Es un lugar fabuloso en especial por los descuentos de almuerzo por cupón, es el favorito de mis compañeros ancianos pero yo estoy joven. –dijo Hibiki mientras observaba a Tobitaka arrancar su motocicleta pero eso le molesto-. ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

-Arrancado la motocicleta. –contestó el chico.

-¡Crees que estoy viejo para conducir! –exclamó el anciano.

-Es que mi motocicleta es más rápida. –Explicó Tobitaka para tratar de calmarlo pero solo estaba empeorando todo.

-¡Nadie me dice que es lo que puedo o no puedo hacer! –gritó Hibiki-. Ahora súbete además conducir atrae a las nenas. –dijo Hibiki mientras señalaba su auto.

-Si claro, pero a las de ochenta años.

Al rato al fin dejaron de discutir y comenzaron a dirigirse a su destino.

-No sabía que había un desierto en Inazuma. –dijo Tobitaka.

-Tranquilo esto es un atajo para llegar.

-¿Dónde estaba el atajo había edificios? –preguntó el chico.

-Si. –contestó calmadamente el anciano-. ¿Por qué?

Y entonces paso lo inesperado, los dos terminaron metidos en una zanja de un desierto que salió de quien sabe donde.

-¿Ya llegamos? –pregunto Hibiki.

-¿Tiene idea de lo que ha hecho? –el chico estaba furiosos.

-Si, quiero mi orden de papas.

Tobitaka salió del auto y ayudo al entrenador Hibiki a salir de él.

-¡Ay! Que calor hace aquí, me voy a incendiar. –Se quejó el anciano.

-Por favor anciano ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

El anciano se comenzó a incendia dejando sorprendido a Tobitaka.

-MMM… huele a carne. –dijo el anciano.

-Mejor le doy esta sombrilla que encontré en su auto. –El chico le dio la sombrilla al entrenador Hibiki y comenzaron a caminar.

_Perdidos en el desierto, Tobitaka y Hibiki están a sueltos_

_Parecía su fin, pero a lo lejos vieron su salvación_

_Un ángel envuelto en metal, de dieciséis avanzo_

_Tobitaka señalo con su dedo para detener al camionero _

_El camionero se detuvo, parecía que se salvarían _

_Aunque el conductor olía a carne podrida._

Los dos se subieron a la camioneta, pero el conductor tenía una apariencia espeluznante.

-¿Y dígame que hace usted en el desierto? –preguntó el chico.

-Soy un viajero, paso por muchos lugar además de que creo arte. –contestó calmadamente el conductor.

-¿Qué clase de arte? –preguntó Tobitaka.

-Solo mira esto. –el conductor saco unos lentes que estaba hechos de algo no muy usual y se los puso.

-Eh, que lindos, ¿De que están hechos? -preguntó el chico.

-Uñas, pero ya sabes a veces no alcanzan las de las manos y tengo que utilizar la de los pies.

El chico simplemente intento fingir una risa y lo único que pudo pensar fue "esto es tétrico".

-Saben hasta estoy escribiendo un libro, oigan no se vayan a robar mi idea de arte con las uñas.

-Claro no la robaremos. –dijo Tobitaka para tranquilizar la situación.

-¿De que rayos estas hablando? –preguntó Hibiki en un tono agresivo-. Si yo quiero robar algo solo lo robó.

-Hibiki, no diga nada. –reprochó Tobitaka pero ya era tarde el conductor ya estaba molesto hasta se le fueron los ojos para atrás de la ira.

-Muy bien como veo que tratan de robar mi arte, lo único que puede solucionar es el juego. –dijo en un tono escalofriante el conductor.

Tobitaka se queda algo impresionada y el entrenador Hibiki tenia una sonrisa picar quien sabe porque, mas tarde resulto que solo era un juego de "conecta cuatro".

-Conecte cuatro volví ha ganar, esto es divertido. –dijo el conductor-. ¿No chicos?

-Si, oye espera si tú estas aquí, ¿Quién demonios esta conduciendo? –preguntó Tobitaka.

Todos gritaron mientras el camión caía irónicamente en la misma zanja donde ellos habían terminado la última vez.

-¡Ay no de nuevo! –exclamó el chico.

Después los tres salieron de la camioneta.

-Bueno aquí nos separamos, pero no se vayan a ofender pero los dos me dan miedo. –dijo el camionero mientras se iba retrocediendo.

-¿Ahora que haremos? –preguntó Tobitaka.

-¡Oye estaríamos ahora en el restaurante si no fuera por tú culpa! –exclamó el anciano.

-¡Mi culpa tú eras el que nos conduzco aquí! –gritó el chico-. Además no creo que llegues a tiempo a tú estúpido especial.

-Así puedo llegar rápidamente encontrando una limusina.

-No hay limusinas en el desierto. –el chico trataba de explicarle la realidad pero al parecer la edad le afecto al entrenador Hibiki ya que no estaba razonando nada.

-¡Claro que si hay! –el anciano miró para todos lados hasta que señalo hacia un cactus-. Allá hay una limusina.

-Eso es un cactus. –dijo el chico mientras señalaba también la planta pero Hibiki no hizo caso y se subió a la planta.

-Esta limusina me esta picando. –dijo el anciano desesperando a Tobitaka aun más de lo que ya estaba.

_El sol se ocultaba en el cielo _

_Así como los dientes en la boca de mi abuelo_

_Los cactus eran todo su alimento _

_Los buitres los querían muertos_

_Los escorpiones los picoteaban los querían envenenar_

_Se van a morir._

Tobitaka y Hibiki estaban pisando a los escorpiones que los estaban atacando, luego de pelear con ellos…

-Tanto estar matando me dio más hambre. –dijo el anciano.

Más tarde ellos estaban asando a los escorpiones.

-Ponle un poquito más de arena. –dijo el anciano mientras el chico hacia lo que el le había dicho pero de la nada aparece la madre de los escorpiones que asaron y lo más extraño es que podía hablar.

-¡Mis hijos! –exclamo el escorpión.

-Pues si no hubieras hecho a tus hijos tan deliciosos no les hubiera comida. –dijo Hibiki con un tono agresivo-

El escorpión le pico el ojo al entrenador Hibiki.

-Oye deja en paz a Hibiki. –defendió Tobitaka al anciano pero el escorpión termino picándole la nariz y todo el cuerpo hasta el punto de dejarlo arrastrándose.

-Hibiki tienes que sacarme el veneno.

-No te voy a sacar el veneno.

-Pero eres el único que esta aquí o si no moriré.

-Oye en primera no se saca el veneno se chupa mira encajas y lames. –dijo el anciano mientras repetía lo mismo varias veces sacando la lengua.

El chico se desmayo y tuvo alucinaciones muy extrañas entre ellas un escorpión con el rostro del entrenador Hibiki diciendo que "su ramen apesta" y su él diciéndose así mismo que "Vivian en un eterno Halloween".

A la mañana siguiente Tobitaka despertó de las alucinaciones que había tenido y lo primero que hizo al despertarse fue discutir con el entrenador Hibiki el cual estaba debajo del suelo literalmente.

-¡Cielos no pude dormir bien por tú culpa! –exclamó Hibiki-. Te la pasaste quejándote toda la noche diciendo ay mi brazo como me duele….

-¿Qué? Me inyectaron veneno, tenias que ayudarme tuve suerte de seguir vivo, además ya debió de haber pasado tú estúpido especial.

-¡Oye en primera los especiales son cada uno de los días de la semana! –el anciano seguía gritándole a Tobitaka-. Por cierto tú ramen apesta.

-No tenías porque ser tan grosero.

El chico sale corriendo muy lejos de donde estaba Hibiki luego Tobitaka se encuentra con un tipo muy extraño que tenia un traje como de exterminador.

-¡No me lastimes! –exclamó el chico.

-Tranquilo solo soy el primo de anteojos.

El primo de anteojos llevo a Tobitaka a su casa del desierto.

-He vivido en el desierto por mucho tiempo solo muy solo. –dijo el primo de anteojos con un tono depresivo y el chico intento fingir una risa-. ¡Uh! La pizza esta lista iré por ella.

-¿Por qué me pica tanto el brazo? –El chico se revisa el brazo y encuentra la dentadura del entrenador Hibiki-. La dentadura de Hibiki eso significa que…

_Flashback…_

Era de noche y el entrenador Hibiki agarro el brazo de Tobitaka.

-Espero que nadie me vea haciendo esto. –el comenzó a chupar el veneno salvando la vida del chico.

_Fin del Flashback._

-Me tengo que ir, tengo que salvar a Hibiki. –Tobitaka le estaba gritando al primo de anteojos.

-Ten llévate mi auto.

El auto del primo de anteojos resulto ser un gran tanque o también puede ser una gigantesca camioneta.

_Atravesando el desierto_

_En ese extraño objeto_

_Tenia una misión, la iba a lograr_

_Hibiki estaba siendo comido _

_Hasta que Tobitaka llego en su salvación_

_Para comer al fin._

Tobitaka y Hibiki al fin lograron llegar al restaurante para poder comer y después de un rato terminaron su comida.

-Ah fue la mejor comida que he probado. –dijo el anciano.

-Si, valió la pena.

-Ya pague por adelantado solo espera voy a ir al baño. –dijo Hibiki mientras se levantaba y se iba secretamente del restaurante sin pagar pero Tobitaka se quedo ahí.

-Después de todo no es tan malo que viejito tan bueno.

Más tarde Tobitaka regreso al Rairaiken no muy feliz por todo lo que había pasado durante el camión vio a Endo y Goenji.

-Hola Tobitaka ¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó alegremente Endo.

-No quiero hablar de eso. –explicó Tobitaka-. ¿Ustedes no estaban en el Rairaiken?

Los tres se fueron hacia el Rairaiken que estaba incendiándose pero por lo menos los bomberos ya lo estaban apagando.

-¿Qué hicieron animales? –preguntó el chico con cabello morado en un tono amenazante.

-Veras fue culpa de Endo. –dijo Goenji mientras miraba a Endo.

-No es mi culpa no saber como encender una estufa. –dijo Endo pero eso no ayudaba nada solo molestaba más a Tobitaka.

-¡Largo de aquí par de bestias! –gritó el chico mientras los amenazaba un palo.

Y así termina este fic

**Fin.**

Bueno espero que se allán reído y que les allá gustado.

Dejen reviews por favor, por cierto esto es como mi primer fic ubicado específicamente con el género de humor también mi primera Parodia, además la letra de la canción casi no rima lo se pero no recorvaba muy bien la letra.

¡Gracias por leerlo!


End file.
